


Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker Deleted & Extended Scenes

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Extended Scene, F/M, Fake though!, Fix-It of Sorts, Sexy Times, Wish list of sorts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Some FAKE deleted and extended scenes, a wish list of sorts for the real thing!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Poe_Rey





	Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker Deleted & Extended Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I decided to add some deleted and extended scenes since a FEW parts of the Rise Of Skywalker irritated me a little. Tossing in throw away characters when it should have been happening with the core three. Plus, EXTREME lack of Poe and Rey. You set them up to be a couple, you need to follow through JJ! 
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> So I am putting the various scenes in the notes, you can skip around if you want. I tried to make sure they were in order, but I am only human so please forgive me! 
> 
> I: Deleted Post Pasaana scene between Poe and Rey. Ren and his knights never show up, (I feel bad they are standing around like some goth statues). But, the Storm Troopers do show up. The team takes care of most of them, but Chewie goes to the Falcon to draw the rest of them off so the core three can make it to Ochi’s ship. He does get captured with the falcon, but they don’t find that out until later. Ochi’s ship is in HORRIBLE repair. So they are delayed by fixing some things. Rey feels terrible about Chewie, worried he got hurt or killed. Poe find’s a Tie Fighter in the canyon and uses it to cheer Rey up. Which is what I actually wanted to happen. 
> 
> II: Extended Kijimi Scene. (Zorii is actually a really great character and I wish they had explored her more. I don’t think her and Poe were a thing. I think it’s just playful flirting between them like a brother and sister thing. Mostly because Zorii seemed more attracted to Rey than Poe lol.) Zorri and Poe talk longer on the roof, and Poe and Rey talk down below. 
> 
> III: Extended Exegol Final Battle Scene. As Rey flies Red Five by Poe’s X-wing fighter, the two have a conversation before heading into Light Speed. 
> 
> IV: Deleted Ending Scene. Rey heals Poe’s arm, and they discuss their own future. Sexy times! 
> 
> Okay, everyone got it? Okay then! Enjoy!

_Days lifted in a haze, we weren't just a phase_  
_We weren't just pretend_

_I remember low lows and high highs_  
_We threw our hands up, palms out to the skies-Jonas Brothers_

**I: Deleted Post Pasaana scene between Poe and Rey  
** Rey, Finn and Poe made their way up the rocks. Finn carried BB-8, while 3PO complained behind them. Rey paused a little to gaze into the distance. Chewie had gone to lead the Storm Troopers away from the group so they could get into Ochi’s ship to find the clue. They had fallen into the sinking sand, where Rey had found the dagger. But they still needed Ochi’s ship to get out there. But when they boarded the ship, they found it almost completely destroyed from Time, Sand, and Wind. 

Finn and Poe had managed to do a little bit of work, but Rey seemed to want to single handedly fix the ship all by herself. As the sun started to set, Finn pleaded being tired and made his way to the back to find someplace to sleep. Poe sat in the Captain’s chair, trying to catch a couple hours of sleep himself when he heard soft grunting. He slid out of the seat and got to his feet. He stepped into the back of the ship to find Rey standing on her tiptoes trying to shove her screwdriver into a panel, all she managed to do was make a few near misses and create sparks. 

“Shit!” She yelled and rubbed her hand gently. 

Poe cleared his throat softly. “Rey? What are you doing?” 

She sucked her fingers into her mouth and glared at him. “Trying to fix this kriffing ship so we can get off planet and make sure Chewie is okay. Since you and Finn have decided that sleep is more important, I am apparently on my own.” 

She went back to her tiptoes again trying to get the screwdriver into the panel. 

Poe huffed softly and walked over to her. He slid his arms around her waist even as she let out a squawk. He lifted her up and slid her petite body onto his shoulders. 

“Poe what-” 

“You needed a ladder, now you have one. So come on Miss Jedi, get to work.” 

Rey smiled just a little, which Poe counted as a win. But then she squeezed her thighs around his head, and he gagged a little. 

“Please don’t kill me in the process.” 

He counted another win as a giggle fell from her lips. 

She was quiet for the most part as she worked on panel, other than muttering to herself on occasion. 

When she was finished, he set her down on the ground and to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a small squeal. He hugged her around the waist and swung her around. They were friends, of course they were. But while she and Finn had a close relationship, the two of them were more of the prickly side of things. So it was always nice when they enjoyed a moment like this together. 

He set her down on her feet again and pushed back a lot of his hair. “So, you think we’ll have this rust bucket ready to fly tomorrow?” 

Rey smirked. “If I have anything to say about it we will.” 

  


The next morning, after a fitful night of sleep, Poe got up to take a short walk to clear his head. As he walked down the canyon, he climbed over some rocks and almost screamed. There in the the a gorge was a TIE fighter. He slid down the embankment and pressed his communicator. “Hey Finn, Rey, I found something in the gorge about 15 clicks from Ochi’s ship. Come on down. 

By the time Finn and Rey made their way down to where Poe was located, he had dug most of the TIE fighter out of the sand. 

Rey blinked a few times. “Poe, what is this?” 

“It’s a TIE fighter.” 

“Yes I can see that, but I mean, what are you doing? We need to finish Ochi’s ship to get out of here!” 

“I know. But I have always wanted to fly one of these, and it’s not like we are in a huge hurry are we? We still need to figure out someone to translate that dagger. Any luck on that Miss Jedi?” 

Rey glared at him for a few seconds before frowning. “No.” 

“Well lucky for you, I might have some ideas on that, but for now. I want to dig this out and have some fun. And, it might be a something good for you to practice your Jedi tricks on.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked suspiciously. 

He smiled at her impishly. “Well, I might have some ideas on that too.” 

Later, as Rey stood in the middle of the large canyon, light saber in hand, she couldn’t believe Poe had talked her into this. Although, she could have ignored his very pointed question of what was something she had always wanted to do as a Jedi, but never had the opportunity. 

Finn sat on some rocks nearby watching as she shifted her position, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Which came a few seconds later as one Poe Dameron flew the TIE fighter down the canyon, straight at Rey. 

Finn held his breath as he watched the TIE fighter scream towards Rey, his heart in his throat as it came closer and closer. 

He was about to scream her name as the fighter came inches in front of her. 

But there was no need. 

As the fighter seemed to be right on top of her, Rey rose into a well executed jump flip over the TIE fighter and into the sand. 

The fighter landed a few feet away as Rey got to her feet. Finn started to run to her, but Poe beat him there. Finn slid a little on the sand as he tried to stop. When he looked again, Poe was hugging Rey close to him as they smiled at each other. 

Well that was new. 

  


**II: Extended Kijimi Scene  
** Poe curled closer into himself on the freezing roof above the bar where Babu Frick was working on getting 3PO to translate the Sith Dagger. Damn Droid. 

He and Zorii had been speaking softly about leaving when he shook his head. “I can’t walk away from this war. Not til it’s over. Maybe it already is. We sent out a call for help at the Battle of Crait, nobody came. I thought maybe they were too scared, but now I think there is no one left. We are alone.” 

Zorii’s eyes narrowed through her visor at him. “They win by making you think you’re alone. Remember how we used to say that?” 

Poe nodded and sighed looking down at his hands while she pressed on. “And your not alone, you have friends. And you have her.” 

Poe’s head jerked up to look at Zorii again. “What?” 

“Oh please Poe, I have seen the way you look at her, and how you looked when  **I** looked at her. Like you wanted to rip my arms off and beat me with them. But don’t worry, I like girls, but I would never like  **your** girl.” 

He ignored the jab and looked down through the skylight. He could see Rey kneeled in front of the new cone head droid. He could faintly hear him complaining of a squeaky wheel while Rey nodded and smiled at him patiently as she squirted oil on him. 

“She is not my girl. I mean, we are just friends.” 

Zorii chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t wait too long Spice Runner, not with this war. You never know when you don’t get a chance to say things that you should have. Like good bye.” 

He smirked a little at the dig she made at him, but didn’t take the bait.

“Go down and talk to her a little, even if you don’t say everything, at least you said something. I will stand guard.” 

Poe sighed and squeezed Zorii’s shoulder as he stood. “Thanks Zor.” 

“Welcome.” She said softly. 

He climbed down the ladder into the room. Rey looked up and stood quickly. “Something up?” 

“No no, Zorii sent me back down. I figure she isn’t going to rat out on us when she has more to lose than we do.” 

“True.” 

She sighed softly watching the Droids dance around each other. “Babu said that 3PO should be done soon, and then he can translate the dagger.” 

“Great, I can’t wait to get out of here. I forgot how cold it is.” 

She laughed softly and he took a breath. “Rey, I was wondering something. Do you mind if call you by a nickname?” 

She frowned and tilted her head. “What do you mean?” 

“Well I mean, I named Finn. And I call Commander Wexley, Snap. So I was wondering if I could call you something. But only if you wanted.” 

Rey hummed softly for a minute, which he knew meant that she was thinking. 

“ **If** I agreed, what would you call me?” 

“Well I was thinking of Brillo Solar.” 

She frowned a little. “What does that even mean?” 

He smiled. “It’s Yavinese for Sunshine.” 

She smiles all bright, just like her name sake and nods. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” He gives her swift hug which she covets. 

  


**III: Extended flying to Kef Bir Scene  
** Once she had force jumped onto the moving ship, her head had been spinning. She of course hugged Chewie and apologized all over the place to him. He had waved her off with a growl. Then she noticed Poe’s arm was hurt and fussed over that. 

Chewie had said that he would take over flying to let Rey fix Poe’s arm. 

They didn’t have much in the way of bandages, so Rey had to improvise by shredding Poe’s scarf into a makeshift bandage much to his dismay. 

“Really? You couldn’t have torn a piece of your clothing?” 

“Not really. I barely have anything to shred.” 

He rolls his eyes. It’s on the tip of his tongue to say that he has eyes and can plainly see that, but bites his lip to keep it inside. She doesn’t seem like her normal self. Something happened on that ship, and it shook her to her core. 

He slides his hands around her’s and very softly says. “ Brillo Solar.” 

Her hands start to shake and tears roll down her cheeks. “Poe, please don’t be kind.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because when I tell you what I have to tell you, you are going to hate me. And that last little bit of kindness is going to kill me and you.” 

He blinked his eyes. “What-” 

Before he can finish his sentence, she blurts out what Kylo Ren had told her while she was on the ship. 

When she is done, he blinks his eyes a few times before simply pulling her into a hug as she sobs. He wants to say something, but he knows anything he says will just be twisted in her head to show the darkness in her. So instead of speaking, he just holds her tight and let’s her cry. 

  


**IV: Extended Exegol Final Battle Scene  
** She can’t remember how she managed to make it to Red Five, she can barely remember her name by the time she gets the ship started up. She can see the Fleet of Star Cruisers falling from the sky. Her hands start shaking when she pulls on the steering to lift the ship into the air. She pulls on her helmet and switches on the com. 

At first, there is nothing. All is quiet. And then she is locked onto the channel all of the ships are on. She can hear the cheers, the most joyous sound she has ever heard. And then, clear as day, she can hear Rose’s voice. 

“Red Five is in the air, I repeat Red Five is in the air! Rey’s alive!” 

Tears roll down her cheeks as she hears Poe’s voice join the melee. “There’s our girl. Welcome back Red Five.” 

She sniffles and rubs her face. “Thank you Commander. It’s nice to be back.” 

“General now, actually.” He says softly. “Rey? You want to switch?” 

He slides his X-Wing next to Red Five and presses 2 fingers against the glass as their wings bump. 

She gulps a few deep breaths and switches over to 2 as the Falcon flies behind them. 

Again, all is quiet until Poe’s soft voice is heard. “You okay over there? Can you make the jump?” 

“Yeah, I will be okay. Poe?” 

“I’m right here sweetheart.” 

“I-I...I am not Dark. I didn’t kill the emperor. Well I sorta did. He was killing all of you.” 

“Yeah, I noticed the lightening.” 

She choked out a laugh. “I-I rose. I was dead. B-But the Jedi before me. They helped me. And I rose. I used the sabers to turn his lightening back on him. It killed him, and his Sith. And then Ben Solo saved me. He died doing that.” 

There is a quiet stretch as they join the fleet of nobodies from everywhere that answered Poe’s call. 

“Wow, and now?” 

“All the Sith are dead. All that’s left is all the Jedi. They live in me now.” 

“Well, that’ll make a marriage proposal hard. I only have one ring.” 

Rey jerks her head around to look at Poe, but before she can say anything, he winks and shoots into light speed. 

“That son of a bitch!” Rey exclaims before making her own jump. 

  


**V: Deleted Ending Scene  
** The celebrations lasted almost 14 hours. There was pain, but there was happiness too. They were all grieving for those lost, but celebrating life too. 

Rey was the most esteemed guest in the celebration.  **Everyone** wanted to talk to her, except for one certain person that was noticeably absent. When she asked Finn, he just shrugged and would shove something in his mouth to avoid saying anything. 

When the celebrations were finally over, Rey just wanted to lay in her bunk and sleep for the next 100 years. Unfortunately, Rey’s thoughts were a beehive of activity. Poe had asked her to marry him, sort of. It was a very Poe like proposal. Maybe. And what the hell! Why would he say something like that and then go into light speed. That was just rude! And then, not even show up at the celebration. He was the General, well co General with Finn apparently. He couldn’t have told her that before the jump? 

She tossed and turned, trying to turn off her brain to sleep just for a couple of hours. 

She finally got up and wrapped a blanket around her. She was wearing her sleep pants and her binder. But she needed to talk to Poe, and she was not going to waste a scant few minutes to get dressed to do it. 

She walked across the hall and brought her hand up to bang on the metal door. She didn’t even get a chance to make contact before it slid open. A very tired looking Poe staring at her. 

“I was wondering when you would come visit me.” 

She huffed out a breath and took in his appearance. He was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of sleep pants. He was also bare footed, and Rey realized she had never seen Poe without shoes. He had very nice feet. 

She shook her head and stiffened her spine. “I need to talk to you.” 

He moved to the side and gestured her in. 

Once she was inside, he shut the door and smirked. “May I take your...blanket?” 

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. Before she could speak, she noticed his arm. It was wrapped in a clean bandage, but some red was starting to spot through. “Poe, your arm.” 

He looked down and shrugged. “What? It was a blaster hit, it’s not going to heal instantly.” 

She sighed softly, slid her blanket off, and walked over to him. “Can I?” 

He nodded and she slowly unwrapped it. 

It was still as red and jagged as it had been when she saw it on the Falcon just a few days(?) ago. She hissed softly and shook her head. 

“It’s going to get infected if this doesn’t get taken care of.” 

“Well not much we can do.” 

“There is something I can do remember.” 

He looked confused for a minute before his eyes widened. “Uhhh I have seen you do it on a snake, but a human...sounds ...complicated.” 

She smiles a little. “No, it will be fine.” 

He nods again, looking nervous. 

She slides her hand across the wound and closes her eyes. She concentrates on the wound, sees the skin mending itself. Feels the infection and bacteria leaving the wound and into the air away from them both. It takes just a few seconds before she moves her hand to see a closed and healed wound. There is a scar marring his cafe au lait skin, but nothing hideous. 

Poe gasps out and touches his own arm gently. “Wow.” 

Still examining the healed wound, he sat down on a chair next to where BB-8 was sitting in a charging station. Rey took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. 

“We need to talk about that joke you made before the jump from Exegol.” 

He frowned a little. “I didn’t make any jokes before the jump.” 

Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to blame it on exhaustion, but she couldn’t. “Poe, you know you made that joke about the ring and only having one before the jump.” 

His face tightened a little, it didn’t seem to be in anger, but something she couldn’t name. 

“Rey, that was not a joke. I was being serious.” 

Her breath whooshes out of her and she finds herself gasping for breath. “W-What?” 

He nods and stands up walking back over to her. “Rey, I am head over heels in love with you. I have been for so long. Of course I want to marry you.” 

Tears fall down her cheeks, and she brushes at them angrily. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

He shrugs. “Scared? Embarrassed? Didn’t want to ruin a very nice friendship? Take your pick. But I am tired of running. I want to run to you now.” 

The tears are blinding her, the blood pounding in her ears makes it hard for her to hear. And then his arms are around her and she is almost hysterical.    
  
“Rey, it’s okay. Breathe.” 

She nods her head and takes a few deep breaths. “Nothing in my Jedi training has prepared me for anything like this.” 

“Well, good to know I can catch you off guard.” 

She laughs through her tears and wipes her eyes again. “Poe...are you really serious? You want to marry me?” 

“Yes, I am 100% serious. I want to marry you. We have been through enough, I think it’s time for some peace and quiet. A happy marriage, in a happy house, with happy kids.” 

She chokes out a watery laugh and nods her head. “Y-Yes Poe. I will marry you.” 

His smile is blinding. “Really?” 

She nods, her smile equally blinding. “Really.” 

He pulls her close and kisses her deeply. 

  
Later, in his bed, (maybe now theirs?), he hovers over the top of her. Her thighs press into his hips as he moves in and out of her. She stares up at him with wide hazel eyes, pleasure all over her features. As he shifts deeper into her, his mother’s ring slides across his sweaty skin and hovers over her face. She slides her free hand over the chain and ring before closing her hand on it. 

“This is mine now?” She says so softly he barely catches it. 

He nods and leans down to kiss her. “Forever if you want it.” 

And he can feel her smile against his lips. “I want. I want all of it. You, me, the house and the kids. I love you Poe.”

He wants to say something clever and loving, but he just kisses her. 


End file.
